Suficiente con tu amor
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura-chan esta muy extraña...ino sabe el por que...un compromiso del cual escapar y un amor que no sabe si es correspondido.Narusaku lindo pero con pesimo summary...esqueparalossummarynoseaprende,senace


Bueno aquí con un narusaku por que amo esa pareja, aunque aun así puedo escribir sobre otra si me lo piden pero batallo más en encontrar ideas, mi otro narusaku la verdad es que fue bastante trágico, si yo no quiero que ella se quede con Sasuke.

Naruto, sus personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen a mi (si no ya habia una escena de beso entre Sakura y Naruto) sino a Masashi Kishimoto (que se empeña en no poder parejas establecidas pero lo perdonamos por dibujar tantos chavos y chavas guapos y otros...no tanto)

-hablando-

(notas del autor)

-"pensando"-

-----cambio de escenario----

"_flash back_"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"**Suficiente con tu amor"**

El rubio caminaba por las pobladas calles de Konoha con una expresión más que aburrida, casi antipática en el rostro y cualquier sonido o persona que le hablase le hacia enfurecer más –"no puedo tener una maldita tarde tranquila"-pensaba molesto sin darse cuenta de que su camino lo dirigía hasta la casa de su querido ángel de rosado cabello, quien en esos momentos debía estar más que contenta, eso suponía el rubio.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni cuenta se dio cuando una maceta, literalmente le cayo del cielo justo en la cabeza derribándolo, miraba estrellitas en el suelo mientras la voz de una chica reprendía a otra que de inmediato gritaba horrorizada y asomaba la cabeza para exclamar un simple-es solo Naruto-cuando miro quien había sido el blanco de su proyectil, ya estaba pensando en como reclamar a aquella chica tan irrespetuosa mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el suelo sobandose la cabeza, más al alzar la vista todo lo que tenia pensado se borro al ver a Sakura verle entretenida esbozando su angelical sonrisa, llevaba su corto cabello suelto y sin la banda y unos cuantos cabellos le cubrían un poco el rostro, su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos que yacían apoyados en el bacón de su cuarto, apoyada con la espalda y observando sobre sus hombros al rubio se encontraba Ino quien mirar la cara de embobado de Naruto reprendía a la descuidada pelirrosa.

-pues aunque sea solo Naruto mira lo idiota que lo has dejado.

-pues la maceta era para ti

-y seguramente me iba a dejar golpear.

-Sakura-chan…¿por que me has lanzado la maceta?-lloriqueaba el rubio con unos lagrimones en sus ojos y mostrando cara tierna, Sakura le miraba un rato con esa sonrisa mientras un leve sonrojo que solo Ino capto aparecía en sus mejillas, rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y le respondía con una voz inusualmente tierna-no tengo excusa Naruto, lo siento-la actitud tan extraña de la kunoichi extraño al rubio pero la amiga de esta solo movió la cabeza negativamente y lanzo un sonoro suspiro.

Naruto se levanto rápido tomando su bolsa de las compras y la maceta, concentrando un poco de chackra en sus pies subió por la pared hasta el balcón de Sakura, se sentó en el borde mientras ella apenas si giro la cabeza para verle de una forma que Naruto no supo definir, nervioso y rojo como tomate le devolvió la maceta, la chica se acomodo para tomas la maceta y colocarla en el piso, se levanto y señalo la bolsa que llevaba el rubio, este apenado la miro y encogiéndose de hombros le dijo:-las compras de la semana-ella lo miro interesada y después le dijo que se hacia tarde, Ino entonces se coloco sobre el borde flexionando las rodillas para saltar pero miro a Naruto que la miraba algo curioso -¿no vienes?-pregunto ella, Naruto parpadeo un par de veces y Sakura soltó a reír animadamente-¿yo?-Ino rodó los ojos y le miro algo exasperada-si Naruto, Sakura tiene que ponerse a entrenar su jutsu y ya ha perdido la tarde por andar lanzando macetas a los ciudadanos así que vamonos, sirve y platicamos en el camino.-el rubio se levanto y se coloco en la misma posición que Ino y miro a la pelirrosa-nos vemos entonces Sakura-chan-ella sonrió y asintió, el rubio siguió a Ino hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados por la pelirrosa y entonces Ino volvió a emitir un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo Ino?

-a mi nada, pero creo que Sakura ha perdido un tornillo

-¿eh? Sakura-chan… ¿por que?

-bueno ha estado rara estos días sabes…

-¿rara? Debería estar feliz, se va a…

-pero ella no lo ve así

-pero creí que ella estaba enamorada de el, y que el venga y le corresponda.

-Sasuke no corresponde nada por que Sakura ya no lo quiere.

-eso no es posible.

-pero lo es, mientras Sasuke y sus padres planean la boda ella se la pasa todo el día en las nubes, y siempre vengo a hablar con ella por esa razón.

-y ¿que le dices?

-veras…ella ama a otra persona, y siempre le digo que se lo diga pero ella dice que se conforma con que esa persona sea feliz con alguien que lo merezca.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Quién no querría estar con alguien como Sakura-chan?!!

- pues lo mismo me pregunto, estoy segura que esa persona se moriría de ganas de estar con ella pero Sakura insiste en que ella lo ha hecho sufrir mucho.

-Ino…si quieres yo puedo convencer a Sakura-chan

-¿de verdad?-dijo ella deteniéndose en una azotea y mirando al rubio con interés, el parecía determinado, ella sonrió y parecía querer reclamarle algo pero el rubio volvió a insistir.

-de verdad que a mi si me hace caso, yo también soy su mejor amigo.

-estoy segura de que a ti si te escucha pero….yo sigo siendo la mejor amiga de la frente de marquesina.

-si tu insistes…bueno mañana iré a hablar con ella

-dudo que mañana sea un buen día.

-¿Por qué?

-va a andar algo molesta… va a ver la fecha de la ceremonia y vas a acabar recibiendo macetazos o sus puños, lo que sea peor.

-¿entonces cuando hablare con ella?

-yo te aviso

-bien, nos vemos Ino.

La rubia miro hacia donde se había ido Naruto y sonrió contenta, no le gustaba ver triste a su amiga y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella en ese momento.

---------------------------Con Sakura en su cuarto------------------------------------------

La pelirrosa daba vueltas en circulo como animal encerrado mientras refunfuñaba algunas palabrotas, miraba la puerta y parecía querer derretirla con la vista, termino quedándose quieta mirando un par de fotografías sobre su buró, una del equipo 7 de niños con sasuke, y otra en donde el moreno no salía más en cambio si salían Sai y Yamato junto a su profesor y su rubio amigo, ignoro la primera foto y se fue por la segunda tomándola entre sus manos, sus ojos mostraban una mirada tierna y apareció en su boca una pequeña sonrisa mientras con la mano acariciaba la foto como si quisiese atrapar algo del lugar, sus piro y se sentó en la cama cerrando los ojos para vislumbrar mejor el recuerdo.

------------------------------------------------

"_Yamato y Kakashi charlaban sobre cual era la mejor posición en la foto y que lugar debía tomar cada uno, Sai pintaba un par de flores del bosque mientras Sakura le observaba elogiándole de vez en cuando haciendo ruborizar a un muy tímido Sai mientras Naruto trataba de llamar la atención de Sakura sin resultado, termino dándose por vencido y miro trabajar a Sai, pero su rostro aburrido comenzó a reflejar asombro ante el gran trabajo del joven, Sakura comenzaba a interrogarle sobre el nombre cuando hubo terminado la pintura pero Sai decía que no se le ocurría uno muy bueno, Naruto corrió a otro extremo del bosque y tomo varias flores más pasto y formo un pequeño ramo que le entrego a Sakura, ella se sonrojo levemente y agradeció a un muy feliz rubio mientras Sai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a escribir algo debajo de su dibujo.-¿que haces Sai?-interrogo la chica interesada mientras ella y Naruto iban donde su compañero que había terminado de escribir y miraba su obra con una sonrisa de satisfacción-le pongo el titulo a mi obra, gracias a Naruto se me ha ocurrido un buen nombre-la chica miro al rubio preguntándose donde estaba el ingenio, Naruto sollozo al entender la mirada de Sakura-¿y cual ha sido el nombre ehh Sai?-pregunto el rubio, este sonrió y miro al ramo de la chica, miro su obra y asintiendo para si mismo dijo en voz alta-flores para Sakura-Sakura se sonrojo bastante y Naruto esbozo su zorruna sonrisa._

_Kakashi y Yamato llamaron a los jóvenes para que se tomaran la foto, Sakura al ser la única mujer se coloco en el centro ,Sai paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de esta con una sonrisa muy feliz ,Naruto utilizo el gesto de excusa e hizo lo mismo con la pelirrosa, los tres se inclinaron un poco para adelante, Sai sonreía con sus ojos cerrados, mientras Naruto exhibía una sonrisa orgullosa, Sakura mantenía el ramo de flores junto a su pecho con una mano y con la otra hacia una v de victoria, Yamato detrás de Sai colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del pinto y kakashi hacia lo propio sobre su rubio compañero."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Los abrió de nueva cuenta al sentir que tocaban la puerta, se imaginaba quien seria y su tono fue más bien apático, cosa que no molesto a la persona que entro al cuarto, la pelirrosa no le dirigía ni una mirada, seguía aun pensando en un pasado intermedio donde de verdad había sido sumamente feliz.

-Sakura, tu madre quiere que pensemos en una fecha para la boda.

-piensala tú-dijo tranquilamente ella.

-Sakura, será una fecha importante para ambos, por favor no te pongas difícil.

-difícil…buen uso de palabras Sasuke…kun

-Sakura, no entiendo que te molesta…antes hubieras estado eufórica de que quisiera casarme contigo

-puede ser, pero eso fue antes, Sasuke ni siquiera se por que conmigo y la verdad no me importa, yo no quiero pero que se le va a hacer, ya te llevaste al bolsillo a mis padres.

-Sakura…

-y solo lo digo por que cualquier otra decisión mía les parecería…estupida

En toda la conversación ni una sola mirada se digno a dirigirle a su prometido, aquel que hacia un par de meses había regresado y lo primero que anuncio a sus contentos amigos fue que se casaría con Sakura, desde ese momento para la pelirrosa su mundo se había venido abajo, ella quería que sasuke se limitase a ser un amigo del montón, pues su corazón era de otra persona pero el hablo demasiado pronto con los padres de esta y ahora ya tenia el compromiso encima ,Tsunade le había dicho que hablara con sus padres pero Sakura sabia que sus padres jamás aprobarían al objeto de su amor. Miro a Sasuke con mirada casi ausente, y miro a la ventana como buscando un escape, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo por el mentón buscando besarla, pero ella giro el rostro y no le permitió al Uchiha llevar a cabo su cometido.

Sasuke suspiro y se marcho de la habitación, Sakura miro de nuevo hacia la ventana y unas delgadas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, esbozo una sonrisa triste y murmuro para si misma:-que voy a hacer si no me es permitido amarte…dime que voy a hacer por que yo no lo se.

------------------------------------------------------------Departamento de Naruto--------------------

La noche ya caía sobre la aldea y el rubio se disponía a cenar su ramen instantáneo pero a su mente vino la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole de una forma que el no lograba comprender, ella nunca le había sonreído así a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke, esa forma le hacia temblar y enrojecerse, perder la noción del tiempo y el hilo de los pensamientos, pero ¿Qué quería decir esa sonrisa? Y lo que le había dicho Ino, Sakura no debía sufrir así por amor, en su opinión y si ella no quería casarse con Sasuke por que amaba a otro el la iba a ayudar, tan pronto como pudiese hablar a solas con ella le diría eso.

Siguio comiendo intranquilo y suspirando por su amor imposible, cualquiera que fuese el chico que amara Sakura seria un afortunado, la pelirrosa para el era como sacarse la lotería y más, mucho más no había comparación.

-----------------------------------------------------Días después en la florería de Ino.----------------------------------

La rubia charlaba con Naruto aunque más bien parecia gritarle, el chico trataba de defenderse de los manotazos que estaba propinandole ino con sus brazos, ella respiro profundo y se calmo para hablar más claro con Naruto, sin duda el rubio la desesperaba a nivel olimpico.

-te lo repito…hoy debes hablar con Sakura, no mañana ni ningun otro dia

-pero…pero..

-¿quieres que te vuelva a pegar?

-no..

-hoy sasuke tiene una mision corta, seguro no tarda ni dos dias, por eso debes hablar hoy y evitar esa boda por el bien de mi amiga.

-nuestra amiga

-MI AMIGA!! Bueno entonces ya aclarado el punto puedes irte.

-¿A dónde?

-A FREIR ESPARRAGOS YO QUE SE…A LA CASA DE SAKURA NARUTO BAKA!!

El rubio emprendio marcha a toda velocidad asustado `por el carácter tan furioso de Ino,subio por el balcon, mientras escalaba noto como la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer dando paso a la noche, Sakura lo golpearia por entrar asi a esas horas, poco le importo cuando toco la ventana para que la chica le abriera, ella estaba en su cama y unas lagrimas le caian por los ojos, se levanto de golpe y abrio la ventana encontrandose de frente con Naruto quien abria los ojos con preocupación .

-hola nar…

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?

El rubio entro cerrando la ventana tras de si, la casa parecia silenciosa pues al parecer no habia nadie, sento a la chica en su cama y el se acunclillo debajo de ella en el suelo y con su mano retiro unas lagrimas de su rostro mirandola preocupado y triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-es que..no quiero casarme con Sasuke pero…no se como hacerselo entender a mis padres…y además no se como decirle a alguien que lo amo.

-si no quieres casarte con Sasuke no lo hagas y asi de simple dicelo a tus padres…y sobre el chico que te gusta…tambien dicelo asi nomás.

-pero ¿y si me rechaza?

-Dudo mucho que alguien en este mundo vaya a rechazarte, y si lo hace lo apaleo un poco..

-jajajaja dudo que vayas a poder..

-oye…pero ¿Por qué crees que va a rechazarte?

-por que yo se que no lo merezco y seguro el tambien, el merece mucho más de lo que pueda ofrecer.

-Sakura-chan tu vales mucho…mirame-exigio el rubio parandose y mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido, se inclino y tomo el rostro de esta entre sus manos.

-Naruto..

-Sakura-chan, aunque te rechaze se lo tienes que decir, por que al menos no tendras de que lamentarte luego, yo te ayudare con lo de Sasuke, pero lo de tu chico, eso debes hacerlo por ti misma..

-es que…

-Tu vales mucho y le importas a muchas personas, si a ese tipo no le importas se puede ir al demonio por que ahí es a donde lo voy a mandar, muchos darian su alma por estar contigo…yo…yo mismo la pagaria todas las veces que fuera necesario…yo daria mi alma aun para que me rechazes y golpees lo que quieras por que eso me basta…

Naruto no se espero la respuesta de la chica, de sus ojos verdes salian mñas lagrimas sin querer detenerse, ella echo los brazos al cuello del rubio y lo beso, estaba sorprendido pero acepto de buena gana el beso y lo disfruto, disfruto del dolor y la alegria de ese beso aun sin comprender del todo, pero pronto comenzo a comprender mejor las palabras de la chica y sin duda pensaba que la chica de la que estaba enamorado era algo tonta, pues como podia pensar que el no la amaba si habia sido asi desde hacia mucho.

-Naruto…te amo y se que eres más de lo que merezco.

-tu eres todo lo que he soñado….te amo Sakura-chan…

-pero..Sasuke…mis padres…

-vamos a afrontar todo juntos…

El rubio seco las lagrimas de la chica pero no pudo apartarse mucho por que ella no se lo permitio, volvieron a besarse, con más pasion, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro , sus bocas besandose cada rincón del cuerpo, asi amandose hasta el amanecer, Naruto tuvo que salir temprano para que Sakura no tuviera problemas, pero le habia dicho que regresaria, ella miro la ventana desde que se fuera el rubio y se toco el cuello donde tenia una muy notoria marca de chupeton que ni se molesto en disimular.

Sasuke venia ya a pedir una fecha para la boda, y parecia que la pelirrosa no tenia una buena excusa para escaparse del matrimoni, pero cuando Sasuke comenzo a sugeir una fecha ella golpeo la mesa con las palmas y se leanto fulminando con la vista al uchiha.

-no me casare contigo!!

-pero hija…si tu..

-esta boda es lo que tu quieres no lo que yo quiero…ni siquiera le amo.-le replico a su madre.

-Sakura no seas grosera ya lo habiamos hablado.

-no..ustedes me lo impusieron… y saben que…aunque me case y pasaran mil años nunca le voy a amar, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y…y..

-¿y que? Sakura-interrogo sasuke

-pues…me..me le he…ya me le he entregado!!!-grito la chica sonrojandose al tener que decirlo en voz alta.

-Sakura, que has hecho…como has podido?

-por que lo amo mamá…por que si no puedo estar con el el resto de mis dias al menos me quedara el consuelo de que ha sido el primer hombre en mi vida…

-y el unico sakura-chan-dijo una voz en la entrada sonriendo al ver a la pelirrosa.

-Naruto..

-Sasuke…señores Haruno…

-que haces aquí maldito zorro-bramo el padre de Sakura, a esta le importo poco el insulto y avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Naruto.

-vengo por ella.

-¿Qué? Como te atreves a decir eso tu…

-a que te refieres Naruto-exclamo sasuke sin perder la calma imaginandose a donde iba la cosa.

-ella es mia…la amo, la adoro, me pertenece de la misma forma en que yo le pertenezco a ella.

-…eso cambia las cosas supongo.-dijo sasuke cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa resignada

Salio de la casa pero le murmuro a Naruo un –cuidala bien hermano-cuando paso por su lado, ambos ninjas le miraron sorprendidos, pero los padres de sakura se mostraba molestos.

-ve por tus cosas cielo.-Sakura obedecio la orden de inmediato y subio por las escaleras dejando a Naruto a solas con los padres de sakura,

-y ahora que? Nos pediras la aprobación ehh? Monstruo-grito el padre de Sakura.

-no, no pienso hacerlo por que nunca me la darina, tal vez ni escuchando lo que tengo que decir..

-y que es ¿-dijo la madre de su amada molesta

-todos ustedes me ven como monstruo pero seguro que mi padre no tenia esa intencion al sellar al bijou en mi.

-¿tu padre?

-el cuarto hokage ..es mi padre, y si quieren no me crean, no me interesa, pueden preguntarle a tsunade.

Sakura bajo con una maleta diciendole a sus padres un simple hasta luego y encaminandose con Naruto hacia rubio tomo las cosas de ella y las cargo para irse al departamento del muchacho, el le prometio a la chica que conseguiria algo mejor con el tiempo pero ella le inistio en que no importaba,cuando entraron Sakura no creyo ver el lugar pue todo estaba demasiado ordenado, el rubio sonrojado le dijo que era lo que tenia que hacer, dejo las cosas de sakura junto a la cama y la abrazo, ella correspondio el abrazo, seria difícil pero su amor era más que suficiente para superar lo que se les avecinaba.


End file.
